


Daddy Dearest

by ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Blank Space AU [7]
Category: Jack Blank Adventures - Matt Myklusch
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorem still wants to get back at her 'father', and knows just the way to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still toying with how I want their relationship to work but it'll probably end up purely platonic.

Blank shifted, finishing a text to Jack about dinner that night. There was a soft splash, and a few droplets of water hit his back- the fountain he was settled on was popular with children to flick in coins and make wishes on. He was leaning on Lorem’s back- she was lean yet muscular, and clearly didn’t mind.

His phone buzzed.

_Lorem: hey one of the newsbots is here_

Blank tilted his phone, and sure enough, the reflection showed buildings, sky, and a Newsbot pointed directly at them.

_Lorem: I bet daddys watching- you good for an us moment?_

Blank fought back a smile.

_Blank: I’m good._

Lorem casually shifted, as did Blank. They settled directly next to each other, trying to make it look casual.

Lorem scooted a little closer, before turning to face him. He let out an almost imperceptible nod, and she leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

She tasted like soda- he’d seen her root beer flavored lip gloss, so he supposed it made sense. Blank reached up and set a hand on the back of her head, curling his fingers a little to twist into her hair without getting tangled, and kissed her back.

It was a full thirty seconds before she broke away, and when she did, she flipped the Newsbot off.

_______

It was only eight minutes before Smart called Lorem. Blank had been betting on ten. Must have been a slow day. She was visibly shaking with restrained laughter, and held out her phone so he could read it.

_The Asshole: LOREM GET OVER HERE_

_Lorem: make me_

_The Asshole: NOW_

“Well, what do you say? Want to meet daddy dearest?” She held out a hand, palm up, and Blank looked at it for a moment, before taking it. It was warm, and she grinned. “Oh, I’ve always wanted to get him back, but this is the best way yet.”

He grinned back.

______

The elevator was playing calming music, but Blank just stared at the door. He’d met this timeline’s Jonas Smart a few times before, but usually with Jack at his side.

The prospect of seeing his old boss as an angry parent, though, was almost too good to pass up.

Lorem was still holding his hand. Quite tightly, in fact, but he didn’t mind. He liked the hand-holding more than kissing. It was an anchor. He liked it when Jack held his hand too.

The doors slid open, and Lorem easily strode forward, almost tugging Blank along. Jonas Smart was sitting at his desk, fuming.

“Lorem.” His voice was a barely restrained-fury.

“Daddy.” Lorem replied without flinching.

“Why are you doing this?” Lorem turned to Blank and ran a finger down his chest, her other hand still holding his.

“Why does anyone date anyone? He’s cute. That’s good enough for me.”

“He’s a mass-murderer.”

“Nobody’s perfect. Stop living in the past.” Blank had to squeeze her hand to stop himself from breaking stoic character.

“I forbid it!” Lorem stared at Smart for a moment, before pulling Blank in and smashing their lips together, wrapping her arms around him in a hug and popping up one leg.

She waited until smoke was practically flying out of Smart’s ears before breaking the kiss, and she licked her lips, locking eyes with her ‘father’. “You disowned me, daddy. You can’t forbid shit.”

She turned on her heels, pulling Blank along with her to the elevator.

As soon as the doors slid shut, they looked at each other and broke into peals of giggles.


End file.
